


Kismet

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon - Anime, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Optimism, POV Female Character, Red String of Fate, Short & Sweet, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. There was just something about Usagi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kismet

There are many things about Usagi that Rei never got tired of, to say the least. What she loved best was Usagi’s enthusiasm. Rei knew that it was important to not become jaded, to always keep a sense of wonder about all the amazing things in the world, but the delight Usagi took in pretty much everything was always a joy to see, even in the darkest of times.

Like on a movie night, when Rei appeared with the popcorn and Usagi started doing a wriggly-squirmy happy dance like a little kid, right there in her seat, moving her hips and swaying from side to side and Rei though that she could burst with everything that was in her heart right then and there.

Or later, when Usagi was always to make someone else happy, even when she could be a bit oblivious at times, but she would always have her heart in the right place.

Rei knew that she could be too serious at times, and Usagi was like the best antidote possible, the brightest cure for anything that could ever trouble you. Even if they disagreed at times and had their petty arguments, they remained close and they always would.

"I’m glad that you’re here, Usagi-chan." Rei spoke finally, and it just slipped out of nowhere and maybe now wasn’t the time to say it, but Usagi just grinned at her, clear and bright as the sky.

"I’m glad you’re here too, Rei-chan." she replied, and Rei knew that she was the luckiest girl alive.

Maybe kismet was a lot kinder to her than she realized.


End file.
